The invention relates to lightweight anchors.
A twin fluke anchor, e.g. the Danforth Standard Anchor as manufactured by Rule Industries, Inc. of Burlington and Gloucester, Mass. and shown in Danforth U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,631, includes a shank disposed between twin flukes, which are secured together as a unit to pivot at one end of the shank, and a crown constructed of plates disposed on both sides of the fluke pivot, each plate sloping upwardly and toward the rear of the anchor from the plane of the flukes at a relatively acute angle. The Danforth anchor design, developed during World War II, is the most frequently used type of anchor in service on commercial and pleasure boats today.
When a twin fluke anchor is cast overboard from a boat and permitted to fall upon bottom, both flukes engage the ground simultaneously. The crown structure ensures that the flukes engage bottom positively and without too much loss of time. A relatively high degree of holding power is developed by the large surface areas of the flukes which tend to bury in homogeneous bottom conditions, due to the nature of the design.